Naughty or Nice
by Charming101
Summary: Written for the BritishBitches Smutvent Calendar. Bella, Edward, and Jasper live in the same house, but what happens when they fall in love? Lemon. Oneshot.


Jasper rolled his eyes as he scooped the batter out of the bowl, and onto his finger. Bella wrapped her tongue languidly around the beater, lapping at the chocolate chip cookie dough, while I waited for the two to finish their treat.

I reached my finger out to scoop some dough off the beater, and dabbed my pointer finger across Bella's nose. She scrunched her face, and giggled good naturedly, and Jasper shook his head slowly.

"How does that taste, love?" Bella's tongue poked out, as she tried to eat the batter from her nose, but Jasper beat her too it. He lips sealed around her nose, lapping at the batter, as I grinned, watching the two.

"She tastes sinful, Edward." His speech was slow and articulate, just as he was in bed. I'd realized that I was in love with my best friend three years before we met Bella. But she was a prize that I'd wanted to claim, and soon she became something we shared. Our girl giggled, chastely kissing Jasper's lips, letting her soft mouth linger on his.

I lifted myself on the counter as the kiss became more; her soft pink tongue moving over his, an incessant duel that was happening outside of his mouth. My hips bucked involuntarily when he sucked her tongue into his mouth, and his jaw moved as their lips pressed together.

"You two, are extremely naughty. I don't think Santa is going to bring either of you anything." I shook my finger at the pair, as Jasper released her tongue, and rested his forehead against Bella's, both of their chests heaving, capturing some much needed air.

"I'm not worried about Santa, Edward, as long as we have this little vixen." Their breath mingled as I remained on the sidelines, until the oven beeped, one batch of cookies was done.

Lifting myself down from the counter, I swaggered towards the oven. As I bent down to pick up a discarded oven mitt, Jasper trailed his foot from the base of my cock, along the crack of my ass. I shivered, "Behave yourself, if I burn something it will be entirely your fault."

He chuckled, his breath hot against my neck as I pulled the oven door open. Bella smirked, and when Jasper's hands began to slide across my thigh, one hand moving to brush against my growing erection. My hips jerked, and I settled the cookies on the counter, hurriedly shutting the oven door.

Once it was closed, I was up against it, Jasper's lips coming in contact with my own. His rough teeth nibbled against my lower lip, tugging at it. Bella hoisted herself up onto the table, and sucked two fingers into her mouth, lapping at the digits, before trailing them down across her breastbone, smiling sinfully.

Our tongues rubbed against each other as I watched Bella, who began to massage her breasts through her white shirt. Actually, it was my shirt, and she was wearing Jasper's boxer briefs. They'd jumped me upon coming home from work, discarding my tie to the floor. Bella seemed to be watching my eyes because she leaned across the table, lifting her ass into the air to retrieve my tie from the floor, "Looking for something, Edward?"

Jasper backed away from my lips, smirking, knowing exactly what Bella was referring too, "Would it be too naughty to tie you up with that, Edward? Santa would surely frown upon that."

He tweaked my nipple, tugging at it through my white muscle shirt. I hissed out in pain and pleasure, as I watched Bella tie the fabric around her neck, it settled between the valley of her breasts, "Who fucking cares. I'll be naughty for you two any day."

Bella beckoned me closer with her finger, "That's good to hear, handsome. _Come_ be naughty with me."

Biting my lip to hold back a groan, I walked towards Bella, my eyes roaming over every inch of her body, imaging how good she would look beneath, quivering around my cock, as Jasper spilled himself into her asshole. It was my turn to have her soft, pink pussy gripping my dick.

The front door opened, and Jasper smirked, his eyes instantly locking with Alice's, "Hey you. We were just about to get started."

Around the same time that I'd fallen for Bella, Jasper had fallen for Alice. Since all is fair in love and war, we created something that lived in many people's dreams, but never became a reality. A foursome. Alice tugged at her inky black hair, popping her hip to one side. Jasper moved closer to her, gripping the hem of her shirt, tugging it hurriedly over her head, exposing soft breasts that he loved to put his mouth on.

Once she was topless, Alice gazed around the room, her eyes settling on me, as I suckled softly on Bella's neck, listening to her tiny mewls, "You two are overdressed. Edward, lose the underwear."

"Someone's demanding." My hands gripped the elastic waistband, shoving the black boxer briefs down my long legs. Bella licked her lips as my cock was exposed, and Alice started towards us, Jasper lagging behind.

"I've brought something that I think we'll all enjoy." Alice dropped the black shopping bag on the counter, smirking as she waited for someone to look inside, or ask her what the bag encased.

"Is that--"

"Ssh… you two keep yourselves occupied while Bella and I get changed, okay?" Bella giggled following an ever peppy Alice to the bedroom. Jasper looked down at my cock, smirking as it lay on the table.

"Need some help with that?"

"About as much as you need with yours. Get your fucking ass over here." He pushed himself unto the table, sitting on his haunches as he stared down at my cock. I pushed his pants down his legs, as he removed my shirt, and soon our bare chests rubbed against each other, as we thrust frantically, cocks brushing.

He licked his lips before crashing them into mine, the slick sound of our tongues tangling, and our bodies slapping were the only noises heard in the house. I heard Bella gasp, and my face jerked away from Jasper's to see the most erotic sight in the world.

Bella had a red hooded baby doll, and the fur lined front barely covered her breasts. Her pussy was covered by a red thong, and I groaned out as she drug a finger across the crevice, leaving a wet trail where her pussy lips met.

Alice was next, her breasts encased in a green baby doll with open cups. When she lifted her leg to hook it around Bella's waist we both groaned, realizing that Alice's bottoms were crotch less.

"Holy fuck."

"You two look--" Jasper gulped, unable to finish his sentence. Alice smirked, using Bella as her own personal pole, sliding to the floor, and spreading her legs, so that we both had a clear view of her dripping pussy.

"Delicious." Bella grinned, glancing at Alice, who nodded. Breaking away from Alice, Bella walked to the bar, lifting the red bowl away from the granite counter top.

"Edward, lay back, Jasper, off." Alice always loved commanding us, and as Jasper moved away, taking away the shield; my body uncovered for feasting eyes, I shivered again. The intensity of their stares made me want to orgasm.

My cock stood at attention as Bella moved closer her right hand in the batter, as her left hand clutched the bowl. Lathering her hand with batter, Bella grinned down at me, and then, without warning, she grabbed my cock. I hissed as her hand came in contact with my hot dick, and as she spread the batter along with chunks of chocolate over my penis.

I looked away so that I wouldn't cum, and was met with the most promising sight in the world. Alice was on her knees, head bobbing as she slurped at Jasper's cock. I could see a hint of something covering his dick, and when I opened my mouth the question, Bella giggled, "Peppermint condoms; apparently, the mint makes you tingle."

Just as I was about to respond, Bella's mouth slurped at my cock, taking most of my length into her mouth, hand pumping the remainder. I began to buck slowly, my balls slapping as I fucked her mouth. She opened her throat, gagging on me, before releasing me to the cold air.

"You taste amazing, Edward, especially with cookie dough on your penis. Should I stroke you? Let you feel the grains of sugar and the chocolate chips rub along your cock? Hmm?"

"Mmm…but not as good as it will taste when I slurp it out of your pussy, love."

She handed me the bowl, pulling away from my cock. Reaching around, she pulled her panties down her thigh, lifted her ass in the air, baring it to me, "Go ahead, Edward. Then I need you in me. Would you like to be in me, as Jasper fucks Alice, takes her nice and slow, while she rubs against me?"

I silenced her by coating the soft pink hole with cookie dough, readying myself to eat her. My tongue slithered out, licking slowly at her hole, suckling on it, as the dough fell into my mouth. Bella rocked her hips, and I grinned when I saw Jasper taking Alice, and from the look on his face, she was gripping him tight.

I followed suit, sliding myself inside of Bella, rocking into her as she cried out from the level of penetration. Her moans were music to my ears. When Bella pushed backward, she knocked me across the table, riding my cock slowly, squeezing, and gripping my cock.

"Mmm, Edward, I love when you're in me!"

"EDWARD!" The sheets were tented as my cock pushed the warm fabric away from my overheated body. Bella was smiling down at me, her hands stroking the skin on my face, "It was just a dream, love."

I winced, turning onto my side, "A fucking hot dream."

She giggled, her and slipping under the covers to stroke my erection. The tip of her fingernail slipped into my slit, the pain made me groan. I loved the pain, and interestingly enough, she loved to dominate me, "Should I take care of your little problem, or should we wake Jazz to take care of it?"

Bella began to softly stroke me, my hips rocking in time with her jerking, "Want you both to take care of it. Want to fuck you, and him."

"Mmm..Jasper? Wake up, honey." The blonde haired man stirred from his spot on the other side of Bella, and looked at us sleepily. Bella dropped my cock to lean across Jasper, and wake him with a slow sensual kiss, "Come on, Edward has a little problem that we need to fix."

Jasper licked his lips, his hand reaching across Bella to feel my erection. The blankets were pulled away, and I lay, stiff and ready. Bella crawled on top of me, lowering her already dripping center onto my cock. Apparently, our earlier sessions had done nothing to curb her sexual arousal. She was horny and wet.

"I love how deep you go, Edward. Jasper's thicker, but you're so much longer. Can you move your hips for me, baby? Please?"

My hips began to move and I pushed Bella back onto the bed, watching as my long cock slipped in and out of her. I gasped when I felt wet pressure against my back door, "You want to be in the middle?" Jasper's breath was harsh against my back, and I felt the head of his cock stretching my hole. As he moved the tip deeper inside, I cried out, my hips bucking into Bella's.

I could feel my cum leaking steadily from my cock, dribbling inside of Bella, and her loud moans, mixed with Jasper's loud grunts, caused my cock to seize, balls spurting my semen deep inside of Bella. As I reached my orgasm, Bella's pussy gripped me at the warm feeling surging inside of her, and she too began to cum.

Clenching to give Jasper greater friction, I felt him blow his load in my hole, his sweaty back against mine, as I left my cock inside of Bella. He pulled out, dribbling some leftovers across my slick back, "Bella, come here. You have a mess to clean up."

As she crawled, cum dribbled from her pussy, and Jasper shoved his tongue inside of her for a taste. While he lapped at her wet pussy, she slurped at my hole, cleaning me up. I lay there enjoying the sensations, tickling each nerve in my body, "Mmm…So much better than Christmas cookies."


End file.
